Mientras dormías
by Condesa.de.valaquia
Summary: ¿Qué hizo Hagi la última vez que Saya dormía? ¿Qué respuesta encontró en las calles de París?...


En esta ocasión he decidido escribir algo así como que una historia narrada por Hagi, espero que las cosas estén lo suficientemente claras pero si tieen alguna duda por favor háganmela saber.

Disfruten de la lectura y no sean muy duros conmigo.

DISCLAIMER: Blood + no es mío shalala shalala shalala y no escribo con fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por diversión y pues como ya saben a quien le pertenece este anime pues me ahorro palabras.

**

* * *

**

**MIENTRAS DORMÍAS.**

Saya… mientras tú dormías yo sólo me dedicaba a esperarte, era algo un tanto involuntario. En una ocasión te comente que estuve bien durante tus días de sueño, que caminaba por las vacías calles de París al anochecer. Mientras lo hacía me dedique a pensar, a meditar y a analizar ciertas dudas referentes a ti. En esos días no comprendía porque para mí eras tan importante, al principio supuse que era por el hecho de que soy tu Caballero, que el tener un poco de tu sangre te hacían importante para mí pero a los pocos días noté que esa simple respuesta no llenaba mis expectativas, no explicaba todo lo que no entendía. Comencé a buscar más respuestas pero en vez de obtenerlas sólo conseguí descubrir que tenía más incógnitas ya que a pesar de no tenerte cerca de mí, de no estar físicamente contigo podía escucharte y podía sentirte.

Simplemente no lo entendía, la sangre no lo explicaba y con cada paso con el que recorría París podía ver tu imagen en mi mente, comenzaba a desear el poder verte y poder tenerte nuevamente junto a mí pero eso no era posible. Tú aún dormías y además te habían apartado de mí.

David, él fue quien te encomendó a George y le pidió que te cuidara. Él te apartó de mí…

Al principio te extrañé, al poco tiempo temí que jamás pudiese volver a verte pero eso no pasaría, no me rendiría hasta encontrarte.

Durante algunos años permanecí con la misma rutina, aquella de caminar todas las noches preguntándome siempre lo mismo y cada día era igual, no había, no había respuesta. Poco a poco comenzó a incomodarme el hecho de no encontrar respuestas hasta que un día, hastiado ya de tanto pensar, decidí poner mi mente en blanco, algo que me fue un tanto difícil, y seguí caminando impulsado por el sentir de las lozas bajo las suelas de mis zapatos. Luego de unos segundos me encontré paseando por uno de los tantos callejones de París. Ya había pasado por allí en días anteriores pero ese, justamente ese día había algo distinto, en esa ocasión no me encontraba solo en el callejón ya que a lo lejos pude divisar a un par de personas. Al parecer eran amantes, los observe por unos momentos, pude ver como se daban algunas muestras de cariño y como después de eso sellaban su amor con un beso.

Luego de ello seguí mi camino, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo saber el desenlace de ese amor.

En ese instante, como si de agua se tratase, la respuesta fluyo por mi cabeza. Era una sola palabra. Por un momento me sentí extraño, pensar que me había costado tanto encontrarla y que fue gracias a unos desconocidos que lo logré.

Era simple, era corta pero lo explicaba todo. Eso es lo que era, amor.

Tal parece que era verdad, yo la amaba y por ello eran todas mis dudas, por eso era todo lo que yo sentía en su ausencia. Por fin lo entendía pero por el momento no podía hacer algo. Primero debía encontrarla y después de ello, dependiendo de lo que ocurriese, quizá, sólo quizá, se lo diría.

Pasaron algunos años más y aún continúo en París. Ahora me encuentro pensando en los posibles lugares donde encontrarte. hoy se cumplen ya 30 años desde que comenzaste a dormir y yo me encuentro inquieto de no saber tu paradero.

_Hagi… _---Logro escuchar, esa es tu voz, estoy totalmente seguro de ello pero donde…

_Hagi… _--- Tu voz está en mi mente, puedo darme cuenta de ello pero… ¿acaso… haz despertado? si es eso entonces, yo debo buscarte, tengo que encontrarte.

_hagi ¿dónde estás?... _

--- No te preocupes, Saya, pronto estaré contigo.

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias y comentarios favor de dejarlos con ayuda del botón de aquí abajo.


End file.
